


Fireworks festival

by Whathernameis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult alcohol drinking, F-word, F/M, Fluff, Mild and brief violence, Swearing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathernameis/pseuds/Whathernameis
Summary: You're a civilian, living your life peacefully. And this was supposed to be an ordinary date during the annual fireworks festival in Konohagakure.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou & Reader, Yamato | Tenzou & You, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fireworks festival

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see if I can write something without strict NSFW, and also if I can write for another character then Kakashi  
> So, as usual, don’t have high hopes, please. And I had it planned for a maximum of 3 pages and needed up with 7, I have no idea how that happened :D I'm really curious how it turned out!
> 
> TW: Basically none BUT in case someone might need it, because of reasons: Fluff, adult alcohol drinking, swearing (one f-word lmao), very mild and very brief violence.
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

You sighed. It’s already been a busy day, and it wasn’t even the afternoon. Every table was booked up until late evening, and sure you were happy about your shift ending in just a few hours. You took a green teapot from the rack and filled it with warm water and loose leaves of tea. Carefully you took a tray with a full teapot and three tea bowls with your hands and headed to the nearest table.  
  
“There you go.” you smiled at the three young women “Green tea with cherry flowers. Can I get you something else?” they refused politely, so you just bowed slightly, going back to your duties  
  
“So (y/n)… I see you took an evening off today.” your co-worker and friend, Miho accosted you as soon as you sat behind the counter. You knew this talk would come. Your emotional life has never been an exciting one. Few boyfriends, some dates but you have never met someone who would make you feel… Special. They almost always turned to be assholes in the end. “Does that mean, you are finally going out with someone?” she giggled looking at your embarrassed face.  
  
“Could you keep it lower, please?” you whispered. You hated these talks at work, but on the other hand when you were supposed to talk with others? You were alone most of your free time, preferring to read books curled under a fluffy blanket with a glass of wine or hot tea or go for long walks in the park during the day regardless of the weather. “Yes, I’m going with _someone_. Remember Kohaku?”  
  
“Kohaku? Isn’t he an apothecary? That cute black-haired guy?”   
  
You nodded “He asked me out a few days ago, and I agreed. We’re going today to the festival together, that’s all. He seemed… Nice, so I thought I might give him a try.”  
  
“I haven’t heard much of him, but I heard he is really nice and romantic. Such dreamy eyes I could drown in them…” she sighed, but as soon as the bell announced a new customer coming in, she stopped. Her gaze turned from dreamy to _almost_ angry “Shinobi alert…”  
  
You looked at the newcomer and you couldn’t help yourself but smile. “Oh come on, he is actually quite sweet.” you whispered, watching as the brown-haired man came up to the counter with an almost unnoticeable smile.  
  
“All shinobis are the same.” she hissed to you, as she walked away to clean up one of the tables.  
  
You ignored her comment, even if you knew that it was somehow true. You were a civilian, you had nothing to do with their world. Despite being protectors of the village, who provided safe-living to many, they were trained to kill without a blink of an eye. Whenever they would go, they would leave a trail of blood behind. But…   
  
Yamato seemed different. He wasn't a grumpy type, or hyperactive, or hostile to everyone. He was just a bit too ordinary to be _just a ninja_. And sometimes, just sometimes, you actually had a timid wish he wasn’t one when he came here quite often, always ordering the same thing, always making polite small-talk with you, always taking the seat at the counter.  
  
“Good afternoon (y/n). It’s a pleasure to see you. How are you today?” he bowed slightly, his almond-shaped eyes still locked at you.   
  
“I’m fine Yamato, thank you. It’s nice to see you too. Same as usual?” you smiled when he nodded, reaching for a teapot and usual earthy mix of tea leaves that he particularly liked. “So what are you up to? You're a bit earlier than usual.” you looked at him curiously.  
  
He grunted and shifted slightly on his seat. “Well, I managed to finally get some day off. Hopefully, nothing will interrupt it, but you know how it can be.” he let a small sigh from his lips. “The festival may seem to be a safe one, but anything can happen really.” You put his order in front of him “Thank you.” he smiled, and you’d swear that you could see a tint of blush on his face.  
  
“I actually can’t imagine how it is, being summoned by Hokage in the middle of... Whatever.” you laughed, covering your mouth to keep yourself a bit quieter. “So, if you have time off you must have some plans for tonight?”  
  
“Heh, not really. I just want to... Watch the show I guess, that’s all. I know some nice spot that should allow me to see almost the whole village from above.” he looked at you with a weird nervous gaze you haven’t seen before. It was puzzling, seeing it on his usually calm and smiled face. “So ugh... Do you... Maybe have any plans for today’s evening? Or just, you know, busy at work?” he cleared his throat once again.  
  
You felt a bit uncomfortable, having a feeling that he actually might want to ask you if you wanted to go with him. This wasn't the usual Yamato-customer that you knew from months. If he started to _like_ you then maybe soon you’d have to cut this? “I, ugh, I actually have a date tonight. Finishing work early, and I’m off.”  
  
“I-I see.” the smile from his face didn’t vanish, yet something in his eyes has changed. “Gods, I hope I’m not keeping you from finishing earlier?”  
  
“No, no. It’s fine. There is still some time until I finish.” You smiled, yet feeling weirdly uncomfortable.  
  
The next hour passed in an awkward mood. Yamato tried to lighten it a bit, with some meaningless questions, and tried to make a conversation about literally _anything_ , but you felt that he was tense and it was so easy to see how his thoughts drift in another direction. You started to feel bad for the man. And for you. He was a shinobi, and whether you liked him or found him attractive, you belong to two different worlds that were not supposed to mix. Suddenly, with a vague smile, he said his goodbyes and wished you a nice evening. You didn’t even have the chance to look at him, as he was already gone, leaving the teapot half-empty.  
  
“(Y/n), what's wrong?” Miho asked, seeing your troubled expression, as you washed used dishes.  
  
“I… I think Yamato wanted to ask me to go with him, you know?” you sighed rubbing your temples “I feel really weird...”  
  
“Well but you told him that you already have plans, right?” she huffed “You are way out of his league, and believe me, it will be better for you if you’ll tell him on the next possible occasion to leave you alone.” The woman handed you your jacket, and she smiled mischievously “Now go, you have _an actual_ date soon, you need to look like a goddess!”  
  


***  
  


It was already dark outside when you left your tiny apartment. You decided that since it’s already after dawn, there is no point in having more make-up than usual or a shorter than a knee-length skirt that would show more of your legs. Besides, with every minute you felt less happy about the upcoming meeting.   
  
Streets were crowded with people, turning every corner to a wild blaze of colors. Laughs, talks, and playful screams echoed everywhere made streets fill fuller than they really were. You strolled between the vivid booths, breathing the light atmosphere, lifting your mood a little. The scents and view of your favorite food made your mouth water. You noted where the delicious-looking takoyaki booth was located and made your way to the place you were supposed to meet with Kohaku.   
  
He looked handsome. Short black hair was a bit curly, making his pale face look innocent. He wasn’t the well-developed type, more on the skinny side, but he was quite tall. Green eyes looked so hypnotizing and dreamy. Miho was right about them - you really could drown in his gaze. He waved, as soon as he spotted you, and quickly came up to meet you.  
  
“Good evening (y/n)!. Glad you finally made it.” he smiled with a charm, immediately hugged you, and placed a wet, _too wet,_ kiss on your cheek. “You made me wait.”  
  
“Ugh, I-I’m sorry...?” you’d swear you came on time, and he was the one who was too early. But maybe he was right, you didn’t have your watch, after all, it didn’t matter. “So, where are we going?”  
  
“I was thinking about grabbing something to eat, maybe a cup or two of sake, and then we’ll see. There is plenty of a time until the firework show will start, and I know just the place.” You nodded, and the two of you merged into the crowd.   
  
Time seemed to pass slowly. You couldn’t force yourself to listen to what the black-haired man was saying to you, he sounded so boring, talking about the work in the pharmacy and describing every interesting, in his opinion, case that he encountered, laughing at some people’s misery. You were not ok about that. At first, you were sure he shouldn’t just talk about the diseases of people who came there. For second, some of his descriptions were really gross, and one particularly made you stop eating your dango halfway, and look at it with a mix of disgust and confusion.  
  
He doesn’t seem to pay much attention to you either. He didn’t ask you if you’re even enjoying the evening. All he did was talk about himself, his job, interests, family… Once he greeted another woman and informed you later that they used to hook up. At that moment you were sure, you wanted to end this date, and spend the rest of the evening in a way you’d actually consider fun. You just need to find a second between his nonsense babbling to tell him that.  
  
And the opportunity came faster than you’d expect, as he dragged you to the sake booth. He ordered two cups before you could even say anything. He handed you one and immediately drank the second. His eyebrows furrowed, as you held a full cup. “Why you’re not drinking?”  
  
“I’m not in a mood to drink.” you cut him off quickly, putting the alcohol down on the table.  
  
“Fine, more for me then.” he shrugged, and with a blink of an eye swallows another portion. “So what now, princess?” you twitched hearing this nickname. He was already a bit drunk, and you didn't like the look he gave you.  
  
“Listen, thank you, for the evening, but I think it’s time to…” loud screams and music drown out the end of your sentence. Kohaku smiled and grabbed your wrist dragging you with him to the nearest empty alley. People around were too busy with their own affairs, or already too drunk to even notice you. You tried to break away from his grip, but he was too strong for you. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” you shout finally got through the noise.  
  
“What do you mean? You said it. It’s time to have more fun, right?” he smiled in the way that creeped you out. You managed to break from his grip finally. He hiccuped. “Hey, what are you doing?! We need to get to my place, you know?”  
  
You raised your eyebrows. “What am I doing? I’m leaving your sorry drunk ass here. I have no plans on continuing this date Kohaku! You were disrespectful, you didn’t even consider if I’m having fun, and instead, all you did was get drunk and jabber all nonsense about yourself.” you turned away to leave, but he grabbed your wrist again, this time he held harder, making you hiss in pain. “Let me go.”  
  
“Look, I’m so, so sorry.” he slurred. His breath smelled unpleasantly alcoholic, making you feel sick. “I’ll make it up to you princess, I swear. Just come with me. I don't live far. It will be fun, I promise. You’ll have your fun.”  
  
“I said, no.” you hissed. “Leave me alone, and never, _ever_ , come near me again.”  
  
He took a step in your direction “Listen you idiot! I didn’t waste my time for you to not have some good time now. Now come on, kiss me.” he growled. The smell of his breath became stronger, mixing with cheap musky perfume. You tried to take a step back, but he raised his second hand in the air. You closed your eyes and froze anticipating a hit, but it didn’t come - instead, the grip on your wrist became a bit loose, and the sickening scent was replaced by the other, earthy and somehow familiar. “What the…”  
  
“I believe the lady told you to let her go.” Yamato’s steady and calm voice cut him off quickly. “If you didn’t understand the nice words she used, allow me to use the ones you might actually understand: fuck off.”  
  
You dared to open your eyes. His green vest obscured everything in your sight, being close, _closer_ , than ever. He held Kohaku’s forearm strongly enough to make him grunt in pain, and release your hand, but not yet to cause any damage. You took a chance, and without any word you turned around, running from the alley, not looking back behind you as tears streamed down your face.   
  


***  
  


You didn’t pay any attention to people as you pushed yourself through the crowd. All you cared about was to get away somewhere calm, and you didn’t realize how fast you could run.  
  
Only when sounds of cheer and fun faded enough to be replaced by the wind in the leaves you realized you ran to the park. The one you always liked for lone walks. Trying to avoid occasional couples that tried to find privacy among the trees, you made your way to the alley full of oaks. Finding one of your favorite benches, you sat down hiding your face in your palms. This evening was just a disaster.   
  
After a while, you managed to calm down, and wipe tears and make-up remnants off your face, or at least you hoped for it. You were about to stand up, when the sound of footsteps on the gravel distracted you, making you look in its direction. You weren’t expecting to actually see Yamato for the third time today. Your heart trembled a bit. So many questions swirled in your head, you couldn’t even say a word.  
  
He stopped a few steps from the bench, his almond-shaped eyes looking worried watching you carefully. “You got away so fast, I didn’t have a chance to ask if you’re okay…” he started with a soft voice, just to drop his head when he realized that you couldn’t possibly _be okay_ after what happened. “I’m sorry, (y/n). May I, ugh, sit here?” he pointed to the opposite side of the bench.   
  
You nodded slightly, looking at him with hesitation. “How… How did you know that I’d be here…?” you broke the uncomfortable silence after a while.  
  
“Umm… You mentioned this park a few times, and how you liked lone walks here. So I figured you might be here.” again that day you’d swear that a tint of blush painted his face. “You know… I’m used to listening and, ugh, gather information. I’m really sorry, that must’ve sounded like I’m some sort of a creep.” he sighed.  
  
“Well… That still does sound better than not giving an actual shit about someone.” you sniffed. “So… Did you… What happened to…” you wanted to ask. You wanted to know. Yamato was a shinobi, did he get carried away? Miho would instantly assume that he’d do something really bad to Kohaku. And now you needed to know.  
  
“This horrid excuse of a man? Well… Apparently, he got so drunk, he fell asleep in some random dumpster in the middle of the village. I can only imagine the walk of shame in the morning.” Yamato shrugged his arms. “Why would you be concerned about him anyway?”  
  
“I-I… It’s just, you-you’re a shinobi and…”  
  
“And you thought that I might actually do _something bad_ to him, didn’t you?” his eyes wandered and met with yours. The calmness of his voice and posture made you relax a bit. He smiled lightly, seeing a surprise on your face. “(Y/n), it's a very common thought among the civilians. That we’re some kind of brutal psychos, willing to kill when someone gets in our way, but they tend to forget we’re here to actually protect everyone even if it would cost us our lives.” and the smile faded away so fast as it appeared, replaced by an expression of sadness.  
  
You rubbed your swollen and suddenly dry eyes. “I… I’m s-sorry,” you whispered. “You’re right. We do… Forget about it. Most of us just think that shinobi are nothing but trouble, and then it turns out there are imbeciles and bullies among us too.” your breath finally calmed down. You hissed when you shifted, putting pressure on your wrist.   
  
“Do you need to get to the hospital?” Yamato looked at you with concern, moving a bit closer to you. “I couldn’t tell back then how bad he hurt you…”  
  
“No, it’s fine, thank you, Yamato.” you shook your head. “It’s just bruised, that’s all. I’ll put some ointment on when I get back home, it will be fine.” you smiled nervously, and he nodded.  
  
Silence fell between you. Cheering sounds from the village became louder, as the main event of the evening was coming closer. Part of you wanted to come back home, just to snug in your comfy blanket and go to sleep. But on the other hand, you finally felt quite comfortable, for the first time of the evening, and you were sure that the presence of a shinobi helped a bit, even if he seemed to feel nervous as well.  
  
“So…” you cleared your throat, breaking the silence. “Can I… Ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.” he blinked a few times, clearly dragged out from thoughts.  
  
“When you came to my work today did you…” you stared at him and bit your lip “Did you want to, you know… Ask me out?”  
  
And at that moment the colors on his face turned from delicate pink blush to ripe tomato. You chuckled upon his reaction. “I-I did.” he mumbled under his nose so quietly you barely heard him “But when you said that you already have plans I didn’t want to disturb you. And then I was near with some friends of mine… And I saw you being dragged by this idiot, and I couldn’t just leave you alone.” he took a deep breath, clearly gathering up to say something more.  
  
“Thank you, Yamato.” you interrupted him. “This evening could be much worse if it wasn’t for you.”  
  
“Then can I… I mean… I feel really bad that this evening turned so ugh… And I wondered if I could somehow… Lighten up the mood?” he rubbed the nape of his neck, looking at you nervously “So, (y/n) if you’re still up to attend the festival… I was going to Hokage's rock. I know civilians are rarely allowed there, but you can see almost the whole village, and I wondered if I could take you there, I'm sure I can arrange that if you’re still up to you know.... I’ll understand if you refuse, no worries.” he breathed almost making one long word out of the flurried sentence. “If you want to go home, it’s fine, just I… I’d just like to walk with you, to make sure you’ll be okay.”  
  
Your heart fluttered a bit, even if you expected him to ask you, even if you hoped for it when you asked the man in the green vest what were his intentions when he came to you earlier. Whatever decision you’d made now, you were sure he wouldn't let you walk alone tonight. Maybe for the sake of your safeness, or maybe just for the sake of his worried mind. You knew that underneath there were other reasons, more deep and complexed, but you doubted if this man would pull them out suddenly.  
  
And it just hit you. You felt safe around him. It wasn’t just the fact he was a skilled warrior, you felt safe around him _as another human being_. “You know, I’ve never been on Hokage's rock before.” your whisper startled him, make him jump in place.  
  
“W-wait you say that…” he watched you with a mix of disbelief and happiness, you only nodded, feeling that your face started to burn. A wide grin grew on his lips. “Oh wow, I didn’t actually expect… Wow. Ok, uhm.” he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. “So… Before we go, there is one thing I want to do. Just... I know, you’re not used to such things, and I can only ask you to… Not be scared of it? If it’s even possible…”  
  
“W-What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well… I think that…” he crouched next to the bench. With his hands, he did a few movements and put his palm to the ground. “If it’s supposed to be a date… Well, a man should bring at least a flower to a woman, isn't it?” your eyes widened when you saw a small plant sprout from underneath his fingers. As it grew bigger, tiny leaves appeared, and the bud turned from green to light pink unfurling the petals within a second. With one small move, he picked it up and handed it over to you.  
  
You had to force your mouth shut when you took the flower. You couldn’t recall its name, but it smelled so sweet and you were so stunned, it could be a thistle, and you’d still love it. You blinked a few times “How…”  
  
He shrugged with a smile. He stood up, and you followed, still dazed by what he did. “It’s… Difficult to explain in a few words. I could go on, but it would be a boring and long lecture. So… Do you… Like it?”  
  
“I… I love it, it’s… Beautiful… Can every ninja… Grow flowers?”  
  
“No. Only me. And trust me, it is not even as half as beautiful, as you are.” he whispered with a smile as he offered his arm to you. With a blushed face, you curled your palm around his bicep, and you couldn’t help but notice the tight muscle under the fabric of his shirt. “So, shall we?” you nodded, and the two of you slowly walked back to loud streets. You weren't sure how this evening would end, or if it would result in another date, or even if someday it would become _something more_. The only thing you could be sure of was the look on your friend’s face at the news about you and certain shinobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
